Cápsula de tiempo
by Galaxias'andMeds
Summary: Las despedidas jamás son fáciles y menos entre dos personas cuyo cariño es mutuo. A veces una despedida oficial puede tomar años en llevarse a cabo ¿Y si te dicen que tu compañera, amiga y pareja falleció pero dejó un pequeño recado para ti, pero para que lleves a cabo dentro de unos años? [Bendy][Angst]


Quince años. Una edad melodiosa y trágica. El final definitivo de la niñez y el comienzo de una nueva etapa, no eres mayor ni pequeño, es el seno de la vida y Wendy, actualmente dueña de una cara llena de imperfecciones, un pelo sedoso y un cuerpo en desarrollo, sacaba de entre los libros de su estantería una polvorienta y sucia caja de madera, malgastada y desteñida con los años. Hoy era su cumpleaños número quince, debía alistarse para dejar ir todo. Durante años esperó este momento y a pesar de quedar aun una hora para su cometido, la ansiedad era enorme.

– Y listo. – Murmuró para sí misma luego de limpiar la parte superior de la caja con su vestido, poco importaba si lo ensuciaba.

Se levantó del suelo sin soltar el objeto y lo dejó caer sobre la cama, seguidamente se acercó a la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla. En ese momento no había nadie ahí que la interrumpiera, sus padres debían haber salido en busca de algo con que celebrar el cumpleaños de su única y querida hija, sin embargo no estaba de más asegurarse de estar en la soledad de tu cuarto, previendo una tarde en lágrimas. Se metió dentro de la cama.

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar poco a poco y antes de que fuera peor se apresuró en abrir aquella caja.

* * *

 _Las palabras de la Stevens mayor eran claras, la rubia jamás volvería._

 _La idea de pasar una adolescencia sin tu mejor amiga, compañera y amante no es tentadora y el solo hecho de imaginar el cuerpo de un ser querido pudriéndose a tres metros de ti es deprimente. Nadie jamás podría explicar con palabras el deseo y la angustia de llegar al cementerio y querer el desentierro del ataúd. Aun si te encontraras un cadáver dentro de el, podría hasta ser más reconfortante. Pero era imposible._

– _¿Cómo es eso de que no volverá? – En su voz había dolor pero su cara era un lienzo de incredulidad. La mayor se tensó notablemente puesto que no era de lo más cómodo hablar de la muerte de tu hija, menos con su mejor amiga._

– _Wendy, Barbara se suicidó anoche. Hoy acabo de recibir la noticia._

 _Tenía sentido._

 _Los recuerdos viajaron por su cabeza, el primer encuentro, la primera salida en el pueblo, la primera pelea, las lágrimas de dolor y felicidad, el primer beso, los celos, la noticia del cáncer estomacal de la madre de Bebe, y el cómo esta prefirió enviar a su hija a vivir con una tía antes de ver como su progenitora se deterioraba. Recordó el dolor de la despedida y la amargura de la tarde que presencio el final de su relación._

– _La encontraron en la tina, desnuda y con cortes en todo… El cuerpo. – Aquella pausa fue la prueba de que no era una broma, el dolor era real. La escena no era producto de un mal sueño a pesar de parecer de pesadilla. – Lo lamento._

* * *

Lo primero que vio fueron fotos que con el tiempo iba robando del álbum de su madre. Había fotos de sus fiestas escolares, de sus primeros años de vida, de un desfile escolar. Fue en esa foto que paró, pasando sus dedos sobre esta. Su profesor sonreía y junto a él estaba ella tomando la mano de Bebe. A juzgar por la calidad de la foto debía ser de sus siete años.

Respiró hondo y siguió, dejando las fotos al lado.

Lo siguiente que había eran hojas esparcidas y desordenadas, las reconoció enseguida como hojas de un diario que solía tener. No había fecha.

' _Hoy me salté las clases con Bebe por primera vez, me tenía que contar algunas cosas que no podían esperar, o eso dijo ella. Corrimos lejos de los profesores y entramos al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro._

 _Estaba nerviosa y ella roja, era linda estando así. Era como maquillaje natural pero mucho mejor._

 _Casi me grito en la cara que le gustaba. ¡Quería morirme! Nunca imaginé ese escenario y me hacía feliz, bueno… Ella también me gusta mucho y se lo dije._

 _Pero tenía miedo de mis padres, ellos no lo aceptarían, también debo hablar con Stan… ¡Pero por ahora no importa!'_

Basándose en la letra y el contenido, eso fue escrito cuando tenía diez años, el día que Bebe se le confesó. Ahora mismo daba cuenta que olvidó poner el cómo luego de eso se dieron el primer beso. La nostalgia la invadió.

La siguiente hoja era un poco más larga…

' _La mamá de Bebe tiene cáncer… Estoy muy triste por eso pero lo que no me ha gustado es que mandará a Bebe con una tía a las afueras de la ciudad._

 _Mañana se va y no he dejado de llorar, no me imagino una tarde sin ella. ¡Ella es mi salvadora! Después de todo fue ella quien me mostró el mundo. Pero fue clara, decidió terminar conmigo._

 _Al parecer no quiere dañarme con la distancia y prefiere que busquemos a gente diferente… No quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero hacer las cosas más complicadas para ella… La amo tanto, ya han pasado dos años desde que nuestra relación secreta comenzó. Es la relación más estable y feliz que he tenido pero más que eso… Es ella, es su pelo rubio graciosamente ondulado y sus bellos dientes, su personalidad ¡su todo! Ella es el mejor poema que conozco._ _Los últimos besos tienen sabor a lágrimas y ...maquillaje.'_

Los ojos de Wendy se aguaron al terminar de leer aquella hoja. Recuerda aquel día como uno de los peores en su vida y es que, a pesar del tiempo, solía tener pesadillas frecuentes con esa tarde. Al principio lo atribuía al estrés, luego se volvió necesidad al ser la única manera de verla. Pasó a la siguiente hoja.

' _Ya han pasado seis meses desde la partida de Bebe, me siento tan vacía… Cortó toda comunicación conmigo. Lo único que tengo es un collar con un pequeño delfín que me regalo la última navidad que pasamos juntas… Un collar que ella también debería tener._ _Pero es curioso, hoy la volví a ver. Estaba de visita en casa de su madre o al menos eso creo… Estaba tan demacrada. Su pelo perdió brillo, sus ojos ya no eran la definición de felicidad que solían tener, ya no estaba vestida como antes, su ropa era ancha. La vi a la distancia, pues no me atreví a acercarme más de la cuenta. Ella no me vio pero yo no puedo olvidar las cicatrices que rodeaban su cuello, gruesas y rojizas. '_

El límite fue ese, antes de lo esperado Wendy ya sollozaba, de todos modos se merecía este desahogo, rara vez se permitía llorar por ese tema. Pasó a la siguiente y ultima hoja.

' _Hoy recibí la noticia de la muerte de Bebe… Desde la última vez que la vi ya pasaron casi tres meses. En ese momento quise pensar que eran marcas de peleas, ahora sé que sí, lo eran, pero peleas con ella misma. No sé cómo superaré esto… Al parecer dejó algo para mí. Me lo dio su madre hoy tras darme la noticia._ _Venía con una nota de Bebe que decía que no debía abrirlo hasta mis quince años. Voy a cumplir su petición. Adiós, compañera.'_

Había pasado tanto tiempo que Wendy por poca olvidaba ese regalo. Se limpió rápidamente la cara con las sabanas y dejo caer la hoja al suelo. Debía estar entre esas cosas, pues todo lo relacionado con Bebe estaba ahí. Dio vuelta la caja, buscando el pequeño sobre de tela y entre lápices, joyas, cartas y más cosas lo encontró. Respiró tratando de calmarse y guardó todas las cosas que esparció dentro de la caja. Al retirar la tela encontró una pequeña cajita roja y al quitarle la tapa encontró nada más que un pendrive. Recordó enseguida ese aparato, era algo que ambas usaban para trasladar trabajos del colegio y fotos para imprimirlas. Lo examinó cuidadosamente y pegó un salto fuera de la cama, ahora con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, para tomar su notebook y prender nerviosa el aparato. Conectando enseguida el pendrive.

Habían varias posibilidades de lo que había ahí y ninguna era un aporte a su estado emocional.

Finalmente la opción para ver los archivos apareció ante sus ojos y sin dudarlo, abrió la carpeta: Era un vídeo cuya imagen en miniatura era la rubia sentada en medio de una habitación blanca. Al no reconocer ese lugar, supuso que sería la casa a la que fue. Clickeó repetidas veces y tras abrirse el reproductor, comenzó el vídeo.

…

– _Hola... cariño._ – Decía la rubia en el vídeo, con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Wendy volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Nunca esperó volverla a escuchar pese a que su voz se escuchaba pesada y apagada. – _Tengo miles de cosas que quiero decirte, entre ellas que si estás viendo esto he de estar muerta. Solo puedo decir que seré un sensual cadáver._ – Dio un guiño que hizo sonreír a la espectadora. – _Y que si realmente cumpliste mi petición y ves esto cuando te pedí, debes estar de cumpleaños. Así que… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! … Solo, por favor no te enojes. Bueno, sé que lo que haré es egoísta… Sí, lo tengo planeado. Yo no quiero seguir viviendo. Acabaré esto porque… No sabes cómo son las cosas acá. Odio este colegio en el que estoy, son crueles conmigo y los profesores una mierda… No quiero especificar nada, porque no viene al caso. Odio saber que mi madre morirá y detesto saber que ahora mismo estás mal. –_ Bebe pasó una mano por su nuca, parecía buscar las mejores palabras para continuar y la azabache aprovechó que dejara de hablar para secar sus lágrimas. – _Recuerdo que cuando te conocí tu madre no te dejaba verme, tenía mala fama en las calles y bueno, no se podía hacer nada, tu madre siempre fue así. Pero me las ingenié para sacarte de ese encierro y creo que es lo mejor que he hecho, sigo recordando como me colé dentro de tu patio cuando tus padres no estaban y cuando volvieron me escondiste bajo la cama... Recuerdo también que una vez te besé mientras dormías, antes de que comenzáramos a salir. Cuando susurraste mi nombre esa noche fui feliz. No sé qué tipo de sueño habrás tenido pero me impulsó a luchar por ti. Dediqué mi vida a ti y solo te pido un favor y no tienes una sola excusa para no cumplir: Quiero que seas feliz._

En ese momento Wendy paró el vídeo, los sollozos pronto ya no se podían contener y las lágrimas imposibilitaban su visión. Se sentía pequeña ante todos y amaría poder estar ese día en que Bebe grabó ese condenado vídeo para lanzarle una silla a la cara, hacerla recapacitar. Luego de unos minutos, continuo.

– _Algún día te casaras y ese día quiero asistir a tu boda y verte feliz, sonriendo. ¡No me importa si me niegas a tu pareja, tus hijos, tu mamá, tu papá o quien sea, quiero que seas feliz, es todo! ¡No es mucho pedir!... Pero trata de no olvidarme por completo. Déjame vivir cálida y feliz en tu corazón como no podría hacerlo estando viva... Por favor. –_ Bebe paró de hablar y llevó sus manos a su cara, estaba llorando y era fácil adivinarlo –. _No me quedan fuerzas y no quiero condenarte a una vida con una depresiva como yo, no quiero cortar tus alas. Así que solo… No veas tanto este vídeo… Déjalo en esa capsula de tiempo que vas a enterrar hoy como prometimos hace años, yo aún tengo la mía y ahora mismo la enterraré._ –Dejó de hablar unos segundos y respiró pesado, luego miró a la cara. Destacaban sus ojos hinchados _._ – _Te amo,te amo, y sería genial si esto te llegara... Y otra vez lo digo, para que no se te olvide. Te amo. ¡No te adelantes a morir, te esperare siempre!_

Y el vídeo paró ahí.

* * *

La hora se cumplió. La capsula de tiempo que contenía sus fotos, cartas, hojas y miles de cosas más ahora estaba entre la tierra. Pero antes de terminar de enterrarla y dejar en el olvido la mitad de su vida, sacó una carta de su bolsillo la cual puso sobre la caja. La noche estaba estrellada, era el escenario ideal para una despedida oficial.

* * *

 _Querida Barbara Stevens, Bebe, amor mío:_

 _Vi tu vídeo y ahora mismo, llena de lágrimas escribo mi despedida. Gracias por el feliz cumpleaños, fue el mejor saludo y regalo que pude tener. No entiendo el porqué de tu elección pero la respetaré, hubiera querido seguir junto a ti… Desconozco el sentimiento de querer rendirse y perder el deseo a vivir, pero debe ser fuerte como para llevar a cabo el final de tu vida. Fuiste valiente, tanto como tu madre y ahora espero que ambas puedan estar juntas._

 _No sé qué más podría decir… He conocido a mucha gente pero nunca volví a sentir lo mismo que contigo, eres difícil de olvidar y ya entiendo porque Clyde siguió atascado en ti. Una mujer como tú no se olvida y soy afortunada de haberte conocido._

 _Quiero que sepas que siempre vivirás en mi corazón, Barbara, es algo que jamás cambiara, también te prometo que seré tan feliz que inventaré una enfermedad opuesta a la depresión, ya verás._

 _ATTE: Wendy._

* * *

 ** _Fanfic dedicado a mi salvadora, amor de infancia y frustración más grande._**


End file.
